


Midnight Cravings

by WholeMilk



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cannibalism, Hellion!Sorey, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Tainted!AU????, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeMilk/pseuds/WholeMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey would do anything for Mikleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings

Malevolence striking through his heart, coursing through his veins, throbbing in his flesh, Sorey sunk to his knees.

 

Tears stained his cheeks as screams died in the dry air, feathers tore from his back like bubbles trapped under the skin—they burst to the surface and gave shape to bony stumps. Drool slipped past fang-like teeth, gums raw and bleeding from the bestial shift, mouth agape in agony as human cries warped to something unrecognizable.

 

Wings of fire and gold ribbed from his back, bone twisted and pushed bloody blackened horns from his skull. Hands and feet twisting into claws of coal tinted steel, a feathered tail birthed from the small of his back.

 

It was with empty black eyes that the Shepherd staggered to his feet, transformed.

 

“S-Sorey?” Mikleo called from somewhere behind the hellion, and yet… Sorey couldn’t see him.

 

In his place, a creature stood in his path. Delicious and powerful.

 

Pain wracking his body, Sorey staggered forwards, fresh white fangs bared to the intruder. “Where’s Mikleo?” Tail lashing out behind him, claws outstretched and wings spreading high overhead, the Shepherd roared in a voice far from his own. “ **_Where are my friends?_ ** ”

 

“Sorey!” His friends cried from far beyond this place. They needed him! They were missing!

 

“ **_Give them back_ ** !” He howled, lunging after the villain, knocking it to the floor. It’s _intoxicating_ aroma filling his lungs, sweet magic beating within mouth watering chambers, it was all Sorey could do to hold back his trembling hunger to simply wrap his talons around the _worm’s_ neck. “ **_Where are my friends?_ ** ”

 

It gave no reply, it’s weak hands shoving at his shoulders and cloak. The nerve. As if he would let this creature go so easily! He would save his friends!

 

“No, Sorey! Stop!” He heard, Mikleo’s voice so dim and distant from his ears. So scared! Was this monster so terrifying?

 

It will suffer for making him cry out so. It will die so slowly in his teeth. It would all be over soon enough.

 

One hand was more than enough to hold that thin neck, claw trailing from throat to navel, blood split from the pale skin of his human-shaped prey. “ **_You’ll pay for what you did._ ** ” He growled, tongue trailing up his incision to savor the sweet copper delicacy and breath in the trembling _fear_ that poured from every pore and fiber of this being.

 

Teeth catching on the soft and tender skin of it’s belly, Sorey pulled back, feeling the flesh give and tear so… beautifully.

 

And oh, so smoothly, it slid down his throat too.

 

“Sorey!” He screamed, quieter still, but in such pain and panic. He was getting further away! He had to hurry!

 

Howling with rage, the hellion dug his claws into the perpetrator's throat, nails drawing pearls of red and the fresh waft of terror Sorey craved. Vengeance and hate clutched his heart, stomach twisting painfully, the hellion snapped back to this monster’s gut. Teeth sinking into the tender flesh, it was the not all too far off scream of Mikleo that pushed Sorey over the edge, jaw locking and tearing back. Tissue tore in his vice, a spray of red speckling his captive and the hellion reared back for more.

 

The flesh slipped down effortlessly, unchewed and so fresh... The magic in it’s veins so luring, the hellion lapped at the open wound, nipping and suckling at the thick and creamy nectar. Eye’s rolling back in bliss, the fallen Shepherd purred as he parted the appetizing meat and chewy fat to get to the most… interesting part of the meal.

 

Mikleo’s muted sobs rung just so quietly in his ears, just under the guttural slurping of his twisted lips, driving Sorey on. It was clear this creature beneath him was to blame for his friend’s torture, only fit to make his way to it’s heart, right? Kill the monster, save Mikleo.

 

It was _all_ for Mikleo.

 

Fangs catching on gummy intestines, Sorey tore off a mouthful, chewing as his nails scooped the bitter organ out of the way. The body convulsing, any struggle bleeding away so conveniently, Sorey released his grip on it’s neck to join the other in his search.

 

Magic bubbled warm in his belly, blood drying to his face and arms, the hellion finally found the end to his buffet. The source of Mikleo’s pain, the source of all this heavenly flavor—it beat so faintly beside quivering lungs inside a bony cage. Tissue ripping, Sorey’s talons around the heart, he carefully yet forcefully freed the organ from it’ s imprisonment.

 

Holding his prize high, the Shepherd shook, blood dripping on his cheek and mingling with fresh tears. “I’ll save you… Mikleo.” He whispered, smile growing soft. The hellion turned swiftly, devouring the heart with eager swallows and gnashing teeth.

 

It was over. He did it!

 

Kneeling over his enemy, his power absorbed, Sorey looked around eagerly for his friends in distress. But Mikleo was silent now.

 

Was it too late?

 

“Mikleo?” Sorey called, shaking with fear.

 

Bile rising in his throat, the hellion snarled and turned on his defeated foe. “What did you do—”

 

But there Mikleo lay. Broken, guts in Sorey’s lap, his neck bloodied and bruised, eyes wide and glassy. But—that was the monster!

 

“Mikleo!” The hellion cried, twisted hands digging into the cold skin of the seraph’s shoulders, shaking the broken corpse. “Mikleo, no! Please!”

 

Stumbling back from his crime, Sorey clawed at his face, eyes unable to break away.

 

—

 

Sorey lurched awake in the night, clutching his chest and breathing hard. “Mikleo—” He croaked, voice hoarse as he twisted in terror in the dim room to see his beloved.

 

There he lay, peaceful and glowing in the pale moonlight, hair disheveled and breath even while he slept at Sorey’s side.

 

Relief and fear stormed inside the Shepherd, turning to his bare upturned palms, he held his face and sobbed. Quietly trembling, tears as real feeling as before slipping past his chin and soaking into the comforter below. Sorey muted his shaken hiccups as best he could to not disturb the other at his side.

  
“...Sorey?”

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
